


A Little Bit of Kink

by MacBeka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, lets see how this goes shall we lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Kinktober 2017. Each chapter will have its own prompts and warnings, please be sure to read the author notes before reading.





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spanking** | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs
> 
> Gabe/Jack SEP era with officer Gabe so warning for officer/subordinate if that bothers you

Gabe watched the recruits as they ran the exercise he'd set them. Though, he supposed they weren't recruits anymore; almost a year into their run through the Soldier Enhancement Program and all of them had seen someone die, whether it was a bad reaction to the meds or in battle. He remembered when he'd been in their position with some hard-ass officer watching them run the course in full gear with all their kit. He liked to think that he was at least  _slightly_ more approachable than the man that had been assigned to his unit. 

"Good job," he said to the people as they finished, their breathing ragged as they stumbled like they wanted to collapse. 

He issued further instructions to those that had finished already and watched to see who was coming across the finishing line next. Morrison. He tried to hide his frown, although doubted he was successful. He ushered the men along and walked over to Morrison, who was leaning forward slightly to catch his breath. The large pack still strapped to his back was heavy, Gabe knew from experience, but Morrison showed little sign of struggle aside from the sweat drenching him, his heavy breathing and red face. Despite that, the time he'd clocked in at was quite a lot longer than his average. On its own, it wouldn't be cause for concern but those times had been lagging for a fortnight now, since the op where Morrison had watched his mission partner die. 

"Morrison," Gabe greeted. 

"Sir," Morrison said breathlessly, straightening up enough to be respectful, but Gabe waved it away like he usually did. 

"Hit the showers and grab something to eat, I want you in my office in thirty minutes."

Morrison didn't look confused at the order; instead, he looked mostly resigned and nodded, slipping his pack off to leave it neatly where Gabe had told everyone to leave them. With a huff of a sigh, Gabe turned to keep an eye on those who were left. There weren't many, but it was another couple minutes before the next one came in. Gave him plenty of time to think about what he needed to say. 

* * *

The knock on Gabe's door came almost precisely half an hour after he'd spoken to Morrison. He'd spent the time writing up exercise reports on all the soldiers in his charge, of which there wasn't a lot. There was only the nine of them. There were twenty in the beginning. The thought was sobering.

"Come in," he called, minimising the reports and sitting back in his chair. 

Morrison entered, dressed in the kind of smart attire that he wore every time Gabe organised a meeting and not the sweats and tee that most of his soldiers showed up in. The salute and standing at attention was also customary of Jack Morrison, but Gabe had just become used to that. 

"Sit," he said, nodding at one of the chairs opposite the desk. "So, the docs say you're reacting to the meds well."

"Yes, sir," Morrison said cautiously, as if he wasn't sure where this line of conversation was going. 

Gabe crossed his arms. "But the psychs say you haven't showed up to any of your appointments and you've been ignoring their emails." 

"Yes, sir." The tone was much more resigned more. 

"You got a reason for that?"

"I don't _need_ to talk to anyone, I'm fine."

"That's for the psych team to decide," Gabe said firmly. "Your times are slipping. That alone says you're not ' _fine_ ', but you're not all there. You spend all your time on your own. I know what it's like to lose a partner, Jack." The words were softer than before, his arms relaxing to fall onto the arms of his chair. 

Morrison sighed. "Yes, sir."

"I've lost some good soldiers this year, I'm not losing you too. You're one of the best in this team. If you don't want to talk to a psychiatrist then you can come and talk to me. Obviously I'm not a professional but I can be a good listener."

Jack's lips twitched into a small smile and Gabe felt the flutter in his stomach. He  _liked_ Jack Morrison. He was a good soldier and a better man. 

"Or if you don't want to talk, then I can offer something else. You need something to concentrate on, something to ground yourself."

"Like what?" Jack asked curiously.

"Trust me?" Gabe asked. He waited for Jack's nod before he stood from his chair and pushed it aside. "Come here."

The frown of confusion on Jack's face made Gabe's reconsider, but the ease with which Jack stood and came round to stand in front of him was reassuring. They were almost the same height, and Jack had quickly bulked out with the SEP drugs, and he hadn't exactly been small to begin with. 

"Bend over for me?" Gabe asked, nodding to the desk. "Feel free to walk away and leave, no questions asked."

Jack's eyes flicked to the desk and his tongue darted out to lick his lips in a nervous gesture that made Gabe's stomach twist just a little in the best way. Jack moved slowly, bending over the desk and stretching out. The curve of his spine was ridiculously attractive and Gabe felt the flutter of desire he'd always had for Jack burst into something much stronger.

"I trust you," Morrison said softly. 

"Good," Gabe breathed. Jack might not have even heard him but he didn't care. Instead, he focused on the situation in front of him. 

Moving closer, Gabe rested one hand on the small of Jack's back to keep him still and brought up the other one to slap his ass, not hard but definitely firmly. Jack's cut off gasp and the full-body jerk made Gabe smack him again in the same place. The trousers that Jack wore offered little protection from Gabe's hand. Jack made a soft sound that intrigued Gabe. It wasn't one of pain but Gabe might have been lying to himself when he thought it might have been one of pleasure. He continued his slow and steady pace, losing himself in the rhythmic thuds in a way that he hoped he could offer Jack as well. 

Jack's body slowly relaxed against the desk like a puddle, his hips twitching in time with Gabe's swings until Gabe landed a hard one right across the seat of Jack's pants. The smack startled a strangled moan out of Jack as he threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut. 

"Sir, please," Jack whispered, his eyes opening to look at Gabe. When their eyes met, Gabe felt like he'd been turned to stone. The needy, turned on look in Jack's eyes sparked his own arousal, his cock quickly hardening in his pants. 

"What do you need, Jack?" Gabe asked, not wanting to assume. He wanted to leave the ball in Jack's court; if Jack told him to stop or fuck off then he would and they'd never talk about it again, but...

"I want-- Touch me, please?" Jack whispered, sounding scared of asking. 

"Gonna need you to clarify that."

"I need... Please, don't make me say it. May I stand, sir?" Jack asked, the 'sir' ringing with an entirely different tone than it usually did and if  _that_ didn't make Gabriel's stomach drop with desire then nothing ever would. 

"Of course," Gabe said, moving slightly to give Jack enough space. 

Jack straightened up and hesitantly turned to face Gabe. The first thing that Gabe noticed was the pretty flush across Jack's cheeks, and the second was the erection tenting his trousers. The red on Jack's face deepened into a blush when he saw that Gabe had noticed. 

"What do you want, Jack?" Gabe asked again, hands twitching with the desire to touch. "What you say will never leave this room, I swear."

"I... Kiss me?" Jack whispered with a nervousness that made Gabe smile reassuringly. 

Leaning in slowly, Gabe gave Jack time to pull away if he changed his mind. Jack didn't though, he stood still and waited, lips parted ever so slightly. 

"Touch me," Jack murmured just before their lips met. 

Gabe couldn't stop his slight chuckle at Jack's neediness as he kissed him. Jack's lips were surprisingly soft and the soft moan Jack gave was cut off by another louder moan when Gabe cupped his erection, squeezing ever so slightly. The moan right into his mouth taunted Gabe into pressing closer to push his own cock against Jack's hip to show him that he was hard too. Jack seemed to relax at that as he pulled him into a deeper, needier kiss. Gabe laughed softly when Jack's hands grabbed at him to pull them flush. Gabe moaned too when the movement brought his and Jack's cocks together through their clothes. He couldn't help the roll of his hips that Jack returned. 

They settled into a steady rhythm of grinding against each other as they kissed like horny teenagers, hands grabbing at hair and slipping up clothes to get to as much skin as possible without undressing. The sudden shift of atmosphere made Gabe's head spine a little but it had been so long since he'd been touched - by himself, let alone another person - so it didn't take much to get him wound up. It seemed to take even less for Jack, whose eyebrows creased in concentration. 

"Close?" Gabe asked, pulling away just enough to separate their lips. 

Jack nodded quickly, keeping his eyes tightly closed. 

"Me too. Fuck..." Gabe breathed, a hand reaching to grab at Jack's ass hard, pulling him closer still. 

Jack moaned softly, his fingers tightening in their grip on Gabe's shirt. 

"Come for me, Jack," Gabe whispered, licking into his mouth again to catch the loud groan as Jack's hips stuttered and he tensed. 

The knowledge that Jack had come just from rutting against him like a dog in heat was enough to tip him over the edge too. The moan as Gabe continued to grind slowly was as quiet as Gabe could keep it. His cock throbbed through his orgasm, unloading wave after wave of come into his boxers in a way that was already disgusting and would quickly become even more so. They panted heavily against each other, still sharing the same air. Jack laughed softly, his grin blindingly beautiful. 

"When you said I could ' _ground_ myself', I didn't know you meant it so literally," the little shit teased breathlessly. 

Gabe snorted in amusement. "Shut up, Morrison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to Wearydress on the Omegawatch Discord for giving me the inspiration for this! 
> 
> Come join us! https://discord.gg/KSxQrCJ


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dirty talk** | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)
> 
> Gabe/Genji, indeterminate time period. Imagine whatever you want. Trans Genji.

Genji let his cool fingers drag slowly up Gabriel's inner thigh, watching muscles twitch under the dark skin as he did so. Gabe's skin was complemented by the black rope that Genji had entwined around him, holding his legs spread and his hands high above his head, tied as they were to the headboard. With a grin, he bypassed Gabe's cock entirely as he followed an invisible trail up Gabe's stomach to his chest. 

"So beautiful, Gabe..." Genji hummed, rubbing at Gabe's nipple slowly. He watched Gabe's quiet gasp as he arched further into the touch. "I love the way you respond to me when I touch you. Always so sensitive..."

"Genji, please," Gabe breathed, head tipping back. 

"Ah, what did I say about asking for things?" 

There was a deep satisfaction when Gabe took a deep breath and lifted his head once more, their eyes meeting in a way that sent a shiver down Genji's spine, even if it was artificial. 

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, _sir_ ," Gabe said reluctantly. 

Genji grinned and leaned down to kiss him, catching his lips in a deep kiss that left them both breathless. 

"I'm going to finger you, push them right inside you and massage your prostate until you're just dripping. I bet you could take my whole hand, they're only little..." Genji purred, laying one hand down over Gabe's heart and spreading his fingers out. "Should fuck you with a nice thick toy. I bet you'd love that. Wouldn't you, Gabriel?"

"Yes, sir," Gabe whispered, keeping the eye contact until Genji broke it to climb off the bed to retrieve one of Gabe's favourite toys. It was also one of Genji's favourite because it was curved  _just_ right to hit Gabe's prostate perfectly, and the vibrations were strong enough to force a prostate orgasm out of Gabe. Maybe he'd leave it off for tonight, see how long it would take to do it without the vibrations. 

"I might just ride you. I'm so wet for you, do you want to see? Do you want to taste?" 

Gabe's quick nod made Genji chuckle before he straddled Gabe's chest, leaning back enough to bare his pussy to Gabe. The thick muscles in Gabe's arms flexed as he lifted his head. Genji grinned and brought a hand to the artificial lips, spreading them wide to make sure Gabe could see his hole and how much he was dripping. 

"Do you want this, Gabe?" Genji purred, using a finger to circle his hole slowly, spreading the slick around. 

Gabe groaned slightly, arching and flexing again as he tried to escape the ropes that held him secure. Genji pushed two fingers into himself, biting his lip as he fingered himself for a few moments before he pulled his fingers free and smeared the slick across Gabe's lips. Gabe's tongue darted out to try and catch as much as he could. 

Leaning down with a grin, Genji purred, "I'm going to sit on this pretty face of yours and then I'm going to ride your cock until I'm satisfied. If you come before I'm finished with you, I won't be impressed. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel whispered, a smile of his own spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, a second day! Tomorrow will be the deciding factor >.> I can rarely make it past day 2 of these but I'm going to do my best.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public | **Biting** | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)
> 
> Gabe/Hanzo with Talon Hanzo

Hanzo grunted as Gabe shoved him against the wall and chuckled softly. 

"So desperate..." Hanzo taunted, though his breath hitched when Gabriel dropped his head to bite kisses into his throat. 

"Could say the same about you, Shimada." Gabe grinned against Hanzo's skin as he reached a hand down to cup Hanzo's crotch. 

A soft sigh escaped from Hanzo at the contact and he let his head fall back to give Gabe more room to work. 

"Gonna mark you all over," Gabe hummed, leaving wet kisses along Hanzo's collarbone. 

"That might take a while."

"I got time," he said. "Got nothing but time. Might take you with me on some _very_ important mission that I need your stealth expertise for."

"What a shame that the mission falls through while we're out there," Hanzo said with an air of disappointment, though he was sure Gabe could hear the tease in it. 

" _Such_ a shame, with a big hotel room all to ourselves at Talon's expense."

Hanzo's laugh was cut off by a moan when Gabe bit down hard at his neck, the area throbbing as a bruise undoubtedly started to form already. Hanzo gasped in surprise when Gabe lifted him off his feet easily, forcing him to lean more fully into the wall. The movement brought Hanzo's half-bare chest closer to Gabe's mouth and Gabe, excellent tactician that he was, seized the opportunity to suck Hanzo's nipple into his mouth, before biting down on the skin around it. The resulting whine was loud and would have been embarrassing if Gabriel hadn't distracted him with another harsh bite, right across his ribs, and then another a little further up. 

"Not gonna be able to hide these, Hanzo, not without adding a few more layers," Gabe hummed, sucking dark hickeys into his skin. 

"Everyone knows," Hanzo attempted to reason. He was sure everyone knew about him and Gabe. Even as Reaper, Gabriel made sure to pay extra attention to him on the battlefield and took him as a mission partner when possible. 

Gabe hummed, biting another mark into Hanzo's pec. "There's a difference between knowing and _seeing_ , though."

Lifting him away from the wall, Gabe tightened his arms under Hanzo and carried him towards the bed, Gabe's bed. There were definitely benefits to sleeping with one of Talon's top agents, not just the big bed. 


End file.
